inazuma_elevenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Jude Sharp
Kidou Yuuto '(鬼道 有人 dub: Jude Sharp) is een van de hoofdpersonen van de Inazuma Eleven games, manga en anime. Hij was een middenvelder en de aanvoerder van Royal Academy en hij werd later een middenvelder voor Raimon en Inazuma Japan in de Inazuma Eleven serie. In Inazuma Eleven GO was hij de coach van Royal Academy (GO) en werd daarna de coach-assistent van Raimon(GO). Profiel Inazuma Eleven (game) ''"A talented game maker, his skills and his strategies are unbeatable." Achtergrond thumb|left|Jude toen hij nog klein was.Toen Jude en Celia nog klein waren, verloren ze hun ouders in een vliegtuigongeluk en groeiden ze op in een weeshuis. Jude was toen nog maar 6 jaar oud en Celia 5. Het enige wat ze nog over hadden van hun ouders was een oud voetbalmagazine, dat ook de enige band was dat hij met zijn vader had. Dat was dus ook de reden waarom hij voetbal begon te spelen. Iedere keer dat hij de bal trapte, voelde het alsof zijn vader erbij was. Jude en Celia waren van elkaar gescheiden en in twee andere families opgedeeld. Celia ging naar de Hills familie, terwijl Jude onmiddelijk werd aanbevolen door Ray Dark aan de Sharp Financial Group, nadat hij Jude's talent voor voetbal op zesjarige leeftijd had ontdekt. Om zijn zusje terug te krijgen, maakte hij een deal met zijn stiefvader: dat hij 3 jaar achter elkaar in Jr. High het Nationale Voetbal Frontier Toernooi kon winnen. thumb|Jude toen hij 6 was. Als hij dat niet kon, dan zou hij Celia niet terugkrijgen. Van het moment dat ze waren gescheiden, had Jude niet een keer contact opgenomen met zijn zusje, waardoor zij dacht dat ze alleen maar in de weg stond. Het was echter voor haar eigen bestwil. Als hij samen met haar wilde leven, dan zou Jude alles tolereren en hij was haar niet vergeten. Er was niet één keer dat hij niet aan haar dacht. Uiterlijk thumb|left|Jude's ogen. Jude draagt een rode cape in de eerste helft van het eerste seizoen, daarna droeg hij een blauwe cape tot het einde van seizoen 2. In seizoen 3 was de cape weer rood. Hij draagt altijd een blauwe sportbril die hij heeft gekregen van Ray Dark. Als hij de bril niet draagt, zie je zijn ogen en die zijn rood. Zijn haar is gevlecht en zitten in een staart. Toen hij klein was, droeg hij geen sportbril, totdat Ray Dark eentje aan hem gaf. Met de bril kon hij heel precies zien waar de bal werd getrapt, en als hij was getrapt, waar de bal dan zou landen. thumb|157px|Jude krijgt zijn bril. Wanneer hij niet in Raimon of Royal speelt of wanneer hij gewoon niet iets van Raimon aan heeft, draagt hij een rode vest met een zwart shirt eronder een blauwe spijkerbroek en legerlaarzen. In zijn huis draagt hij geen vest en in plaats van legerlaarzen draagt hij pantoffels. In GO is zijn haar langer. Hij draagt een grijze jas en een broek met dezelfde kleur. Hij draagt nog steeds een bril, maar hij is anders dan in het vorige seizoen. Hij is groter en in plaats van blauw met grijs is hij nu groen met wit. Weetjes *Hij was eerst aanvoerder van Royal Academy. *Celia Hills is zijn zusje. *Hij heeft de meeste pinguin schoten in het hele Inazuma Eleven universum. *Zijn techniek Dubbel Dreun V is niet genoemd in de anime maar is gewoon dubbel dreun genoemd. *Dubbel dreun V is Vlammen Tornado met dubbel dreun samen vandaar V, V van Vlammen. *Hij heeft Dreigdriehoek bij Royal acedemie bedacht en heeft deze techniek bij Raimon uit gevoerd. Alleen is hij verbetert en heet nu Dreigdriehoek 2. Hij voert deze uit met Mark en Bobby. *Hij is de aanvoerder van Inazuma Japan B Technieken *SCHOT Dubbeldreun (met David Samford in Royal in Raimon met Erik Eagle) *SCHOT Twin Boost F (met Axel Blaze) *SCHOT Keizerspinguïn Nr. 2 (anime) *SCHOT Keizerspinguïn Nr. 3 (met Caleb en David) *SCHOT Inazuma Break (met Mark Evans en Axel) *SCHOT Dreigdriehoek 2 (met Mark en Bobby Shearer) *SCHOT Big Bang (met Xavier Blitz en Caleb Stonewall) *SCHOT Prime Legend (geen dub naam, met Axel) *SCHOT Dark Tornado (Manga) *SCHOT Joker Rains (GO game) *OF Illusie Bal' *'OF Killer Fields (geen dub naam, met Caleb) *OF Aikido (game 3, blauwe cape vorm) *DF Ronde Snede (game 1&3, Manga) *DF Circus Block (game, Oorspronkelijke Raimon vorm) *DF Air Bullet (GO game) *SKILL Muzokusei '''(geen dub naam,game 3,wit raimon team & oorspronkelijk Raimon team) Categorie:Raimon Categorie:Coach Categorie:GO Personage Categorie:Raimon Personage Categorie:Teikoku Categorie:Wind Personage Categorie:Middevelder Categorie:Aanvoerder Categorie:Inazuma Japan Categorie:FFI Personage Categorie:Antagonist Categorie:Personages Categorie:Verzet Categorie:Protagonist Categorie:Chrono Stone Personages Categorie:Man Categorie:Inazuma Japan B Categorie:Witte Team Categorie:Orpheus Categorie:Neo Raimon Categorie:Raimon B